The conservative management of the idiopathic lesion of cervical erosion is predicted upon understanding its cause and the morphologic changes which occur in the affected tissues. The study deals with the structural changes which occur in dentin and pulp and will be used as a basis for designing a clinical evaluation of new restorative procedures and materials. The methods of examination will include light microscopy and section staining techniques, scanning electron and transmission electron microscopy.